


Untitled 01

by vampminion



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampminion/pseuds/vampminion
Summary: There's a stranger at the place Momo rented. And this stranger smells nice too.





	Untitled 01

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to give this to someone as a fic prompt but I somehow ended up writing it myself. Hahaha 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

11 PM

The coffee wasn’t really helpful to ease the coldness of the night but Momo still took the cup of coffee to take a sip. Sigh.  
It’s better than nothing anyway.

/-/-/

She hasn’t done anything significant for the past hour and she knows that she has to get back to work now but she still want more rest. After a few minutes of contemplating whether to take a nap or not, she placed the cup of coffee on the table besides her notebook and bag. Just for an hour, she said.

/-/-/

She got startled when she heard her alarm. She tried to ignore it to get more sleep even though this place isn't as comfortable as her room. She was already getting ready to stand up but then her alarm stopped. Oh god, finally. Well, let's say she got another 10 minutes of sleep before her alarm started to snooze again. Momo was yawning while she was walking towards the table on the other side of the room. All she ever wanted was to take a break this winter. It was an exhausting semester after all. She needs a rest. But Mr. Park somehow managed to give them a project. On. A. Freaking. Winter. Break.

/-/-/

F*ck. Stupid. Bald. A minor subject that I probably won't even use when I graduate. Sh*t. F*ck.

She somehow felt satisfied after saying every curse words she thought her professor deserved.That's for making things harder to me.

/-/-/

This is really beautiful.  
She was looking at the small town where her family was staying. Alaska is a lovely place. If she wasn’t doing anything related to school, she would’ve enjoyed this whole vacation with her family. Sigh

/-/-/

She rented this place on the top of the hill for the telescope that they offer for tourists. Just for two nights, she said. Just for two nights. But here she is, on her second night, still hasn’t written anything except for the drawings of the constellations.

Momo then walked towards the telescope so she can examine the stars again. She moved the telescope to the right, before adjusting the focus knob. She somehow ended observing for almost 10 minutes, studying each stars' brightness. After 5 minutes, she grabbed her notebook and pen, and she then started to write the name, Pers–

“Perseus? Interesting.”  
"Jesus Christ! Please don't do that!" Momo got starled. It's almost 1 am and there's a stranger behind her.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?!"

“Perseus is a Demigod. Son of Zeus and Danae, Princess of Argos. He and her mother were banished by his grandfather, but he survived and was loved by a nobleman. Undeniably one of the most famous heroes of the Greek Mythology. Well known for killing the gorgon, Medusa.”

“Excuse me?” Momo was confused. How did a god damn stranger got through the entrance without her knowing? or Hearing? Was she that busy to not notice anyone walking through the entrance?“This place is private for this night. Please leave or–” Momo was clearly not in the mood. She has to gather all the information she needs tonight. And this stranger is in the place she rented and most importantly, she sounds like her god damn professor.

“Perseus has 6 major stars. Gamma, Mirfak, Algol, Gorgonea, Tertia, Epsilon, and Zeta. Algol is the closest to our Solar System and Zeta is the farthest. Mirfak is the brightest among the six stars and Gorgonea is the dullest even though it’s still brighter than our sun.”

“Okay?” The stranger took a step closer, Momo flinched and she almost screamed, thankfully, she didn't. The stranger took Momo’s notebook. She was looking at Momo's notes. And that made Momo nervous. 

One, she has an awful handwriting and Two, What the ? She doesn't know what to feel. Should she scream forreal this time?

This stranger is literally trespassing to an area that she paid for. Slap her? No. That would be mean. She can't do that. This stranger was too close. Too. Close. And Momo can smell her. . She smells so f*cking good. The STRANGER smells so f*cking good.

 

“Earth to little miss stars?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“You’re staring at me.”  
“W-what?” This stranger didn’t answer her question. She scanned the notebook, again.

Momo saw the stranger’s expression when she scanned the notebook. This stranger is cute, and most probably, Momo’s gay was just kicking in.

“You’re making this harder for yourself” the stranger said,

She then pursed her lips before talking again. “Series circuit should work on this. That’s the easiest thing you can do and it will take less time for computation. Unless your Professor wants you to do a parallel circuit? Because with all of these computations, this is clearly parallel circuit.” Silence.

Momo was speechless. First, she hasn't thought of doing series instead of parallel. Second, She’s still confused as on how the hell did this stranger got this far in the camp?!

Though this stranger helped her with her project, she can’t help to think about possible ways to die  
“Thank you for the suggestions but please, If you won’t leave right now, I will call–”

“The owner of this place? Who? Nayeon? She’s my friend,”  
“I was here last night you know. I was pretty surprised that they closed it. This place is usually an open one for everyone, anytime. But last night, that wasn’t the case. And here I am, finally meeting the reason why they closed this.”  
“I rented this place for two nights,” Momo said,  
“Oh. That explains why. If I remember it correctly, this place in the hill isn't exactly the cheapest–”  
“You also smell nice.”  
"You smell like mint. I like mint."  
The stranger laughed. Momo’s gay *ss is happy. She made this stranger laugh. And she hasn't seen anyone laugh like that before .

It's cute and soft

. . . Hirai Momo what the hell were you thinking?!

“Thank you," she said, while softly laughing. She stood up and walked in front of Momo. Looking so bright and happy. She then extended her hand, offering Momo a handshake,

“Anyway, Hello. My name is Mina. Myoui Mina,” And Mina smiled again, but this time, she was looking straight at Momo's eyes.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
